Plok! Sret! Nyut!
by Akai no Momo
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari kepenatan dan beban pikiran yang membuat Chanyeol merantau ke cafe sebrang agensinya... Dan juga matanya yang jelalatan menemukan sesuatu hingga penat dan beban pikiran hilang... Yang digantikan dengan hasrat terpendam untuk melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya. I am back again with Chanbaek and Himchan XD


Chanyeol bertopang dagu sok tampan. Jangan lupa dengan senyuman sejuta makna yang terlihat mesum dan tulus ditiming bersamaan.

Okelah, Chanyeol jadi sok tampan kuadrat.

Dan wanita juga para gadis maupun uke - uke yang memujanya memang berkata seperti itu—sambil menggebu – gebu layaknya mereka yang sedang menawar harga jualan. Tapi kali ini, aura ketampanan Chanyeol naik drastis. Dari yang sok tampan, naik satu tingkat menjadi tampan sungguhan, lalu naik satu tingkat lagi menjadi sangat tampan sungguhan.

Itu membuat para wanita, gadis, ataupun uke – uke yang ada disekitarnya benar – benar termanjakan—saking dimanjakan secara tidak langsung oleh foeromon Chanyeol yang sadis, mereka harus merelakan mengeluarkan sedikit uang untuk sekedar membeli tissue atau saputangan. _Nose-bleed_, _if you know what I mean_.

Pernyataan umum bilang, jika wanita jatuh cinta maka ia menjadi merasa cantik karena selalu merasa bahagia.

Naas, yang membuat pernyataan itu tidak memikirkan perasaan para pria yang juga sedang dimabuk dan dibuai asmara. Chanyeol contoh konkritnya saat ini.

Ya—pria yang seorang model yang naik daun ini memang sedang jatuh cinta.

Pada dia—

Pada dia yang tampak bulat dan menggemaskan—

Yang bersembunyi malu – malu namun tanpa ia sadari, pergerakan yang selalu diawasi mata nyalang penuh kilat misteri milik Chanyeol justru membuat pria itu panas dingin—dia terlihat seolah sedang menggodai dirinya.

Sepertinya, Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu padanya. Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu padanya dengan telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi bergetar kecil—merasa _gatal_ untuk menepuk, mengelus dan meremas dia—

Menepuk, mengelus, dan meremas sepasang bongkahan _**butt**_ yang bulat sempurna.

Yeah—

Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada sepasang bongkahan _**butt**_ bulat sempurna milik salah satu pegawai café yang ia singgahi sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

**Plok! Sret! Nyut!**

.

**Screenplays!Chanbaek with Himchan**

.

**T+**

.

**Akai with Azul**

.

**All of characters is not mine, just a fic**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative** **universe with typo(s)**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary! :**

Chanyeol pikir, dengan merilekskan diri di café seberang agensi tempatnya bekerja, maka ia bisa melepaskan penat dan macam – macam beban pikiran. Tapi begitu ia duduk dan mulai menikmati suguhan alunan musik sang café, sepasang irisnya tertuju pada sesuatu.

Dan sesuatu itu dengan luar biasa hebatnya berhasil menyingkirkan penat dan beban pikiran…. Plus mendatangkan hasrat terpendam Chanyeol untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak senonoh padanya. _**Rawr**_~

_Check it out, babe_!

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Plis, dengerin lagu _aka to kuro suigintou_-nya Kajiura Yuki, dan alunan melodinya yang terdengar nakal dan seksi disaat yang sama cocok banget jadi sontrek ff ini! XD

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Al buat ff dengan judul aneh yang bikin Al ketawa konyol saat melihatnya lagi dan lagi dan lagi~~~ Ahahahahaha…..! _how with you_..? :3

_Jaa_,

_Don't forget to give me a review_, ok..? :3

.

.

.

.

Setelah memusatkan pikirannya, dan menyadari bahwa ia menjadi tujuan utama tatapan 'liar' dari para wanita, gadis, dan uke yang sedang bertandang di café itu—Chanyeol mulai memilih – milih menu di buku tipis yang ia pegang.

Matanya menyusuri per nama menu dengan cepat (jangan lupa dengan harganya. Saat ini kondisi dompetnya dalam fase sekarat, kau tahu? Belum dapat gajian.), dengan telunjuknya bergerak menyusuri lembutnya kertas di buku itu.

Pelayan yang di sampingnya sambil siap sedia untuk menulis pesanan Chanyeol sedang menahan untuk berteriak ber-_fanboying_an. _Well_, siapa sih yang tidak senang dan merasa bangga jika dirinya berdekatan dengan sang model tampan penuh aura seksi meskipun hanya untuk menuliskan pesanan sang model..?

Orang idiot yang tak tahu pesona luar biasa para pria tampanlah yang seperti itu. Dan untunglah Himchan bukan salah satunya.

Tapi, Himchan juga harus ingat jika dirinya telah _taken by_ dan dalam status bertunangan pula. Sepertinya, Yongguk harus rajin – rajin menggosok cincin perak yang tersemat di jari Himchan agar kilat indahnya terlihat.

Lima menit Himchan menahan diri untuk tidak ber_fanboying_an, lima menit Chanyeol memilah – milah menu, lima menit hampir sebagian para pengunjung café menatap _sadis_ kearah mereka berdua, akhirnya sebuah suara _bass_ menggoda iman menampakkan diri.

"satu _mille-fuille green tea apricot_ dan satu _cappuchino green tea float_-nya, ya.."

"eh? Y, ya.. tentu, Tuan." Himchan mulai menuliskan pesanan Chanyeol dengan tangan gemetar kecil. Chanyeol yang matanya memang jeli hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan tertawa dalam hati. "saya ulang pesanan Anda untuk mengonfirmasi, satu _mille – fuille green tea apricot_ dan satu _cappuchino green tea float_."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu mengedip genit. "kau tampan cocok dengan pakaian itu, Tuan pelayan manis. Tampak menggoda."

_Oh, please Chanyeol_! Apa kau tidak melihat kalau sedari tadi cincin yang tersemat di jari Himchan terlihat berkilat – kilat menantang, _ha_?

"ah? Err.. te, terima kasih?" ragu Himchan antara bahagia sekali dipuji oleh idolanya (_well_, tunangannya sama sekali tidak tahu, sungguh!) atau sedih karena ia merasa berkhianat dengan tunangannya yang sedang merantau sesaat di negeri tetangga.

"sama – sama. Ngomong – ngomong," cegah Chanyeol sebelum Himchan beranjak untuk menyampaikan menu pada sang chef. "aku ingin pesananku diantarkan oleh dia, oleh pelayan itu. Dan jangan lupa bahwa dia harus membawa peralatan pembersih kaca, kau lihat, kaca di sampingku ini sedikit berdebu dan aku tidak suka itu."

Chanyeol menunjuk seorang pelayan yang sedang membawa troli di mana di sana ada beberapa pesanan yang harus ia antar sekaligus. Himchan mengikuti arah telunjuk itu, lalu berkedip bingung. Tentu saja, baru kali ini ada pelanggan yang memesan diantar oleh pelayan café pilihannya.

Tapi, yang namanya model dan punya banyak fans, mana mungkin dirinya (yang seorang fans pula) menolak permintaan ganjil berkedok alasan logis Chanyeol…?

"tentu. Akan saya sampaikan. Saya permisi, Tuan."

Himchan pergi. Melangkah melewati _death glare_ yang dilayangkan sebagian pengunjung pada pria manis itu, dan memilih mengabaikannya dengan pujian Chayeol yang terngiang di pikirannya. Chanyeol terkekeh begitu merasa bahwa pastinya di sekeliling tubuh Himchan ada sosok imajiner bunga - bunga dan lambang cinta.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Chanyeol habiskan dengan berselancar di tab yang baru di dapatkannya dari salah satu fans. Hadiah, orang – orang di agensinya bilang. Karena itu, terkadang Chanyeol berpikir kalau – kalau justru fans-nya sangat kaya hingga bisa – bisanya memberikan hadiah sebuah tablet keluaran terbaru _brand_ terkenal.

Padahal kalau orang umum bilang, rugi sekali kalau memberikan barang mahal pada seseorang sementara orang itu juga mampu untuk membelinya. Tapi setelahnya, Chanyeol tidak peduli dan ia beranggapan bahwa _rejeki_ jangan ditolak. Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau nolak _rejeki_ bernominal mahal, ha?

Terhanyut dalam _surfing_-nya, Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa pelayan yang ia maksud sedang menata pesanan di meja. "permisi tuan, pesanan Tuan sudah siap."

Chanyeol tidak terkejut dengan keberadaannya, tapi sangat kaget dengan suara pelayan itu. Gurih, legit, begitu pikirnya sambil menatap intens sang pelayan yang berjalan menuju jendela di samping Chanyeol. Membersihkan jendela sesuai dengan permintaan sang pelayan (meskipun aneh dan langkah). Walau dalam hatinya tidak mau, tapi ia tidak bisa seenaknya—mengingat ia akhirnya di terima bekerja setelah sebulan menganggur.

Kau masih baru, masih bau kunyit di café ini, karenanya supaya bertahan lama bekerja di café ini, jadilah pelayan yang baik dan berikan servis memuaskan kepada pelanggan.

Entah mengabaikan pura – pura tidak tahu atau memang sang pelayan itu kurang peka, sedari tadi Chanyeol menatap dengan santai kearah bawah belakang pria pelayan itu. Menatap santai tanpa curi – curi pandang, namun dengan intensitas yang luar biasa.

Menatap bongkahan _butt_ bulat sempurna yang bersembunyi dibalik celana kain seragam pelayan—dan herannya para pengunjung yang menatap Chanyeol tidak menyadari itu.

Bulat sempurna.

Yang bergoyang menggoda ketika sang pelayan berjalan—padahal hanya jalan biasa tanpa dibuat – buat.

Yang membentuk; menyeplak sangat sempurna ketika sang pelayan itu sedikit membungkukkan diri untuk menghapus noda bandel di jendela café tempatnya bekerja.

Dan Chanyeol pun sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Maka dari itu, setelah _mille – fuille_ habis tak bersisa, dan setelah lima kali tegukan kuat pada _float_-nya, Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Meletakkannya di meja, ditindih oleh piring kecil tempat _mille – fuille_ disajikan.

Chanyeol beranjak, berdiri dengan gerak perlahan dan sensual.

Dengan percaya diri, pria model itu melangkah pasti kearah sang pelayan yang masih dengan posisi menantang—sedikit membungkuk hingga _butt_ bulat sempurna itu tercetak indah dibalik balutan celananya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu meneguk ludah sembunyi – sembunyi.

Kedua tangan yang berada di sisi tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan _gatal_ tidak sabar pada sepasang bongkahan indah nan montok menggoda di hadapannya. Semakin sering Chanyeol meneguk ludah, maka detum jantungnya memompa lebih cepat.

Entah karena takut ketahuan oleh pengunjung karena akan melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah lama ia lakukan, atau karena ia membayangkan sensasi _butt_ itu di telapak tangannya—Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Tapi yang pasti, Chanyeol suka sensasi menantang ini; terutama hasrat terpendam yang gebuannya semakin kuat dan ganas. Karenanya, ia bergegas mencondongkan tubuh dan memposisikan diri sedekat mungkin, di mana bibirnya yang menyeringai berada di samping telinga kanan sang pelayan.

Sedetik kemudian setelah Chanyeol memantapkan diri—

**PLOK**! (tepuk)

**SRET**! (usap)

**NYUT**! (remas)

"_hey, baby_…

.

.

.

_Are you free tonight, eh_..? _I want to play so hard with your_ _sexy butt, if you want to know_~"

.

.

"HYAAAAAA….! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKKIE, _YOU PERVERT OLD-MAN_…!?"

.

.

Chanyeol, cepatlah kau kabur sebelum _diamuk_ ganas oleh pelayan yang kau lecehkan itu dengan kemampuan Hapkidonya.

.

.

.

[The End]


End file.
